


Sheriff Got Your Tongue?

by KoreArabin



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Chains, Cock Rings, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Punishment?  You think that's <i>it</i>, for your incompetence?  How you have been in my service for so long and yet remain so steadfastly devoid of a clue, Gisborne, is beyond me.  No, no, I have far more interesting punishments lined up for you, my boy, <i>oodles</i> of them.  My only problem is - where to start?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What in the name of holy _FUCK_ has been going on here, Gisborne?"

Gisborne flinches. He can't recall ever witnessing the Sheriff so incandescent with rage, which is really saying something, as the man gets angry _a lot_.

"I leave you down here to contemplate for a while and I come back to find the place smelling like a brothel and you soaked in - that is _come_ all over you, is it, Gisborne? Why is there so much of it on you? Did your cock explode? Is that how your lacings ended up on the other side of the room?"

Gisborne just closes his eyes and swallows. There is nothing, nothing at all that he can do or say to make this any better. Best to lie still and keep quiet and wait for the Sheriff's anger to abate.

"And what in the name of Satan's hairy arse is _that_?" Vaisey peers at the piece of wood on the floor. "Don't tell me that that is what I think it is. Gisborne? It isn't, is it?"

"My Lord. It isn't mine, I swear. Hood threw it at me before he left."

" _HOOD_? _Hood_ was here _again_ , and left you a wooden _cock_? What in the name of King Richard's left bollock are you up to, Gisborne? Did you let Hood fuck you? You look pretty fucking fucked from where I'm standing."

Gisborne smiles wanly. "Yes, my Lord, that has been pointed out."

"And now you're even more fucked." Taking deliberate aim, Vaisey brings his boot back and kicks Gisborne hard, right between his splayed thighs. Ignoring Gisborne's howl of pain, he stalks from the dungeon. 

"Untie him, strip him and wash him, then bring him to my chambers."

oOo

Gisborne shifts nervously and shivers, the wooden floorboards hard and cold against his bare knees, even strewn with rushes. He had tried to block out and ignore the stifled chuckles and lewd comments as the Sheriff's men untied him, stripped him of his clothing and washed him down with buckets of ice cold water, before manacling his wrists together behind his back and dragging him up through the castle to Vaisey's private chambers.

And now he kneels, in the middle of the floor in the room adjoining Vaisey's bedchamber. He knows these rooms well; Vaisey has never attempted to actually fuck him, but he's touched and groped and had Gisborne on his knees sucking at his cock on many occasions. He hopes Vaisey isn't contemplating moving on to fucking him, considering what he must have looked like in the dungeons.

The door opens, and Vaisey steps inside, turning the key in the stout iron lock and pocketing it. "Well, Gisborne? I want to know what happened in the dungeon. Come on, give me a blow by blow account; leave nothing out."

"My Lord, I - "

The stinging slap to his left cheek is followed by an even harder backhand to his right. "No whinging or begging or half-arsed excuses, Gisborne, although we may get on to the begging a little later. Tell me what happened."

Swallowing, and hanging his head in humiliation, Gisborne begins. "Hood returned, my Lord. He - he cut my lacings and started to wank me, and uh - he - um - stuck his fingers up my arse, and he - uh - made me come, and he came over me, and - and - then he threw the wooden phallus at me and left. That was it, really, my Lord."

Vaisey nods, pursing his lips and cocking his head. "I see. So the outlaw who's been taking the piss out of you, and by extension, _me_ , ever since returning from the Holy Land, turns up to have another laugh at your expense, and you end up fucking _coming_ all over yourself? Tell me, Gisborne, what am I missing here?"

"I - I don't know, my Lord. It happened in the heat of the moment, I can't explain it. I - I - just - don't know, my Lord."

"Well, I do not propose to waste any more of my time worrying about it. I promised you a punishment Gisborne, and by buggery you shall now have it." Leaning down to unshackle the kneeling man, Vaisey kicks him hard on the buttocks.

"Through to the bedroom. On your hands and knees. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Gisborne does as he's told, his jaw set and his cheeks burning with humiliation. He is a knight, for Christ's sake, and now Lord of Locksley, following Hood's banishment as outlaw. He shouldn't be crawling naked on the floor with the Sheriff's boot at his arse. Vaisey walks directly behind him, making appreciative noises as Gisborne's arse and cock sway as he crawls. 

"To the bed. Climb up on to it and lie face down."

He does as instructed, and waits, his face resting on his crossed arms, keeping his legs tightly pressed together.

"No, no, no, Gisborne. Legs _open_ , as wide apart as you can get them. Come on, chop chop."

Reluctantly, he obeys, spreading his legs, wishing that the mattress would just open and swallow him up. Vaisey is on him in an instant, manacling his ankles to the bed posts, spreading his legs if anything even wider. Gisborne's wrists are similarly manacled, together, a chain linking them to an iron loop in the middle of the headboard. Gisborne is stretched out in an inverted "Y", and even his most vigorous struggles cannot shift the restraints.

"What are you doing, Gisborne? You cannot escape - _doh_. But if you're struggling for effect, I'm all up for that - your arse wriggles so very prettily - keep it up!"

Vaisey grabs at his arse, squeezing and twisting, pressing bruises into the creamy flesh. "Oh, Gisborne, you have an arse made for fucking, and - Christ's holy ballsack help me - you're going to be. You do realise that, don't you, Gisborne? I _will_ fuck you someday, and I don't give a flying fart whether you want it or not. I _will_ make you beg and I _will_ make you cry. But not now. I have other plans for your arse today."

Vaisey slides off of the bed and rummages beneath it, returning with a short, wide, flexible length of leather. 

"You know what this is, Gisborne? The very latest in technology for inflicting pain. My man with the black diamonds, the one whom you succeeded in frightening away with your pathetic girly crying in the laundry tub, and Marian's soft-headed idiocy, he made this for me before he buggered off.

It _is_ leather, I understand, but sprung in such a way as to make it a particularly effective implement for administering a beating. And you, Gisborne, are to christen it. You are to be my test subject. So gird those creamy, dreamy loins of yours and prepare yourself." 

Gisborne grits his teeth and flexes his arse, but - holy fuck! The first lash of the whip is enough to make him shout in pain and surprise. He has been whipped many times by the Sheriff, but never has such a small implement been able to inflict so much pain, and at the first lash, too.

"Aha! Effective, is it, Gisborne? _Good_."

Vaisey brings the lash down again, and again, and again, until Gisborne can no longer keep silent, his thighs and arse and back a mass of vivid welts. Gisborne groans and shouts and writhes, helpless, unable to dodge even one of the Sheriff's lashes.

Eventually, _thankfully_ , even Vaisey is exhausted, and stands, panting, idly training the end of the whip between Gisborne's spread thighs, down the crease of his arse and across the back of his balls. "Even if the bastard fucked off with his armour and his black diamond secrets intact, he left me this. What do you think, Gisborne? Your cries were quite impressive? Did it make an impression on you?"

"My Lord. It is very - painful, yes, my Lord."

"Hmmmm. Good. Very good. And so, kiss it, Gisborne. Kiss it and thank me for your punishment."

"My Lord?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? _Kiss_ it and _thank_ me for your punishment."

Gisborne screws his eyes tightly shut. Dear God, please let all of this be some terrible nightmare; please let him wake up in Marian's bed, as Marian's husband, and none of this have ever taken place. But God is apparently deaf to Gisborne's prayers. 

The whip is pressed to his lips and he kisses obediently. "Thank you, my Lord, for my punishment." 

"Ha! That's not it, you imbecile! I've tested my whip - successfully, I suppose - but punishment? You think that's _it_ , for your incompetence? How you have been in my service for so long and yet remain so steadfastly devoid of a clue, Gisborne, is beyond me. No, no, I have far more interesting punishments lined up for you, my boy, _oodles_ of them. My only problem is - where to start?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Gisborne closes his eyes tightly at the Sheriff’s words, and buries his face in the crook of his chained arms. Dear Christ, can today really get any worse? Startled as he feels something probing clumsily at his backside, he realises belatedly that if the Sheriff has anything to do with it, then yes, it most probably can.

Reflexively, he tenses his buttocks, trying to prevent whatever it is from getting at his arse, earning himself another whoosh! thwack! of the whip. He grunts in pain and bites his lip hard as Vaisey brings the whip down again on his already bruised and welted bottom.

"Behave yourself, Gisborne. I'll touch you as I wish and you'll not try to stop me."

The Sheriff climbs on to the bed and wriggles up his body, straddling his arse and leaning low over his back, ignoring his wince and hiss of pain, and growls menacingly into his ear. "Have you ever been fucked, Gisborne?"

"My Lord?"

"F-u-c-k-e-d. In the arse, with a cock. With a _man's_ cock. Or, judging from what I've heard about what you Crusaders get up to, far away from home and surrounded by desert, it could be a goat cock or a fucking camel cock, for all I know. Well, Gisborne? Have you ever had that particular pleasure?"

Gisborne hesitates. For the first part of his sexually active life, he was indeed fucked on a pretty regular basis, either in his mouth or in his arse or, on some occasions, in both at the same time. However, as he has become older and somewhat less powerless, he tends to be the one doing the fucking, unless he's encountered a man with a particular taste for domination and inflicting pain, when he enjoys the occasional round of turnabout. 

But none of this is anything he particularly feels like sharing with the nasty, perverted little Sheriff, and so, he answers carefully.

"It would be unusual for anyone who has squired for a knight not to have experienced something of that at some point in his life, my Lord." 

_There, put that in your pipe and smoke it, Vaisey. That's all I'm admitting to._

"I see. So that’s a “yes” then. So, Gisborne, is it time to get you back in the saddle, eh, so to speak? Hmmmm? Break you in to being _mounted_ again, and _ridden_ hard? I think so. 

_Mares_ are all very well, I suppose, if you like that sort of thing, but nowhere near the fun of breaking in a _stallion_. There is something so very satisfying about bending such a creature to one's will; taming its wild nature without resorting to gelding it - although - that is a threat that can be dangled over the stallion's head, of course, if it persists in its reluctance to being mastered."

Gisborne takes a deep breath and stills himself as Vaisey shuffles back down over his thighs and rummages again for something at the foot of the bed. Abruptly, something cold and viscous is smeared over his anus, and then there is pressure, hard and insistent, at his entrance. "My Lord?"

The Sheriff snorts and chuckles softly. "Hood's present to you, Gisborne. You clearly had such a very enjoyable time with him in the dungeons earlier, it seems churlish not to take advantage of the ruffian's largesse. Try to relax, Gisborne. It's going up you whether you like it or not."

He tries to do as the Sheriff says, realising that he’s right, but it’s difficult. Vaisey doesn’t pretend to be careful, but just uses brute force to shove the dildo into him as quickly as possible, pushing the flared end home with a satisfied “yes!” and a resounding slap to Gisborne’s arse.

Gisborne flexes his buttocks, trying to accommodate the wooden plug in his arse, but without much success, as Vaisey chuckles.

“Oh, stop wiggling your arse at me, Gisborne. Flaunt yourself all you want, but you’re only getting wooden cock today. You’ll have to earn anything more from me.”

Flushing with mortification, Gisborne is taken aback when the Sheriff then releases his ankles and wrists from the bed, leaving the manacles in place. 

“On the floor, by the bed post, on your knees, chop chop. That’s it – move back so I can chain your ankles to the post. Good boy.

Now wank yourself for me.”

“My Lord? Wha - ?”

“You heard me. Touch yourself. Squeeze your balls, rub your cock – do what you do when you’re lying all alone at night sniffling over the Lady Marian. _Wank_ , for fuck’s sake.”

Closing his eyes in humiliation, Gisborne does as he is told. It’s difficult, with Vaisey standing over him, but the familiar excitement at being dominated flickers again to life in his belly, and he soon finds himself hardening.

“Open your eyes, Gisborne. _You_ may want to fantasise about Marian, or some kitchen slut, or even bloody Hood, for all I know, but _I_ want you looking at _me_ , and thinking about _me_. You don’t get to wander off somewhere in your empty little head when I’m enjoying you.”

Gisborne stares up at him defiantly, breathing hard, cupping his balls in one hand whilst his other pulls at his cock. _Getting there – nearer – nearer – nearly -_

“Good. Now stop and put your hands behind your back.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gisborne growls in frustration, tempted to simply finish himself off despite the Sheriff's order, but decides that the likely pain of the penalty for disobedience probably isn't worth the short term pleasure of an orgasm. Reluctantly, he places his hands behind his back, as Vaisey squats down before him to wind a thin strip of leather tightly around the base of his cock, wrapping it across and between his balls in a rough x shape.

Gisborne gasps at the sensation as the taut skin of his erect cock is pulled even tighter, his balls pulled away from his body by the leather and hanging swollen and heavy between his legs.

"There. That ought to stave off any explosions until I'm ready to allow them. Now, hands behind the bedpost."

He manacles Gisborne's wrists in a similar way to his ankles; Gisborne won't be going anywhere any time soon without lifting the heavy oak bedstead and passing the chains of two sets of manacles below the bed post. Then, Vaisey produces another piece of leather from beneath the bed, and Gisborne strains to see what it is. Oh. A thick, heavy, leather collar, wide and studded with small metal spikes, something one might expect to see at the bear or bull baiting, and most certainly not being worn by a man.

Vaisey buckles it tightly around Gisborne's neck and he winces as the rough edges of the leather scrape at his skin. The collar looks, and feels, and _smells_ , new, not worn and comfortably smooth with use, and Gisborne wonders whether the Sheriff's had it made specially for him. Vaisey attaches a length of thick chain to the collar, and lets it hang, heavy and cold, against Gisborne's body, the end dangling against his bound cock and between his spread thighs.

"Hmmmm. Leather suits you, Gisborne. I mean, we _know_ leather suits you - we see you in nothing else, after all - but _this_ leather suits you. You look feral, _animal_ , almost. My _stallion_ , ready to be broken."

Vaisey allows his eyes to rake over Gisborne's bound form, licking his lips, before pulling at his lacings, untying them quickly. Taking the collar's chain and twisting it in his fist, he pulls Gisborne's head up roughly and pushes his crotch into his face. Gisborne grimaces as he feels the Sheriff's trapped length, hot and very hard, rubbing at his cheek through the material.

"Get my cock out, Gisborne. Yes, I know your hands are chained, so you'll have to use your mouth, won't you?"

Swallowing down his anger and humiliation, Gisborne noses at the leather of the Sheriff's breeches, trying to free it without having to use his mouth, but it remains stubbornly wedged against Vaisey's belly. Reluctantly, he mouths at the edges of the crotch opening, dragging the leather aside with his teeth, before once again nosing inside the breeches and pulling at the cock with his lips and tongue.

It at last springs free, slapping wetly against Gisborne's mouth and nose. Vaisey smells of rich, expensive oils, leather, and pre-ejaculate. Gisborne hesitates, earning himself another rough jerk of the chain and a slap to the side of his head which leaves his ears ringing.

“Well? What are you waiting for, Gisborne? It's not going to suck itself. Open up.”

Gisborne hesitantly parts his lips, intending to take the swollen head into his mouth slowly, but Vaisey’s having none of that. One hand fisted around the chain, and the other gripping his hair tightly, he forces himself to the hilt into Gisborne’s mouth, mashing his nose into the nest of dark hair at the base of his cock. Gisborne struggles and chokes, his eyes watering as he gags as the tip lies pressed up against the sensitive tissues at the back of his throat. 

Vaisey keeps entirely still, enjoying the delicious sensations Gisborne’s spasming throat produces on his cock, and relishing the dominance he wields over the man kneeling before him. Gisborne won’t bite him, he’s sure of that, and he’s helpless and on his knees, shackled to the bed post and collared like a dog. He’ll just have to take whatever Vaisey wants to do to him, and Vaisey finds it the thought of that power _intoxicating_.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, _deliberately_ , Vaisey begins to thrust. In, to the hilt. Rest; enjoy Gisborne's choking and retching. Pull out, smear the tip of his cock over Gisborne's gasping, panting, mouth. Aaaand - _repeat_.

Gisborne makes such a delicious throat fuck; the proud knight cannot prevent himself fighting, all the way, as Vaisey presses into his throat, over and over, repeating the same pattern, his withdrawals giving him the respite to recover himself and thrust in again and again, without fear of losing control.

Gisborne, on the other hand, is totally wretched, being completely choked, or choking, in turn, retching up saliva when Vaisey withdraws, only to have it forced back down his throat when Vaisey fucks his mouth again. 

Only when Gisborne has been reduced to a heaving, gasping, mess, never knowing whether the spasming of his gullet is going to result in his being covered in his own vomit, does Vaisey relent, Gisborne's involuntary tears and streaming nose keeping his prick twitching in sadistic excitement, the tip still resting in Gisborne's mouth. 

"I'm going to paint your pretty face with come, Gisborne, and then leave you here, bound, hard, arse impaled, to contemplate your fucking uselessness. And if I come back to find that Hood has managed to find you and wank you off again, I'll have your fucking balls for earrings."

Vaisey begins to facefuck the sniffling Gisborne, much harder and faster than before, until he can feel his balls tightening in incipient orgasm. Pulling out quickly, he spurts three long splashes of semen over Gisborne's face, as Gisborne heaves and chokes and grimaces in disgust.

Wiping his cock clean in Gisborne's glossy black hair, Vaisey watches in fascination as a drop of his semen trickles down from Gisborne's forehead and drips from the end of his still streaming nose.

"I'll see you later then, Gisborne. By then you should be desperate enough for release to beg me to fuck you properly, and that wooden cock inside you'll have you loosened up and ready for me. 'Til later then."

Leaving Gisborne slumped forward in abject humiliation and misery, Vaisey saunters out of the bedroom, locking the door securely behind him.


End file.
